Deliciosamente Prohibido
by Abiii Cullen
Summary: -Ahh Sii… Soy una pecadora- gemí  en su Oido – Cual Sera Mi Castigo Padre?- Senti Como Su Miembro rosaba mi entrada.  -Quemarte Conmigo- Y Con eso me embistió con fuerza asiéndome perder la cabeza…
1. Chapter 1

**Los Personajes le Perteneces a Stephanie Mayer (obimente), La Historia Es Totammente De Mi alocada Cabesita **

**¡Atencion! : Lenguaje Adulto, Contenido Sexual, & Se Va a Meter Con temas de La Iglesia, asi que,**

**es Para MENTES ABIERTAS!, Despues No digan Que No Avise.**

* * *

**Summary: **_-Ahh Sii… Soy una pecadora- gemí en su Oido – Cual Sera Mi Castigo Padre?- Senti Como Su Miembro rosaba mi entrada._

_-Quemarte Conmigo- Y Con eso me embistió con fuerza asiéndome perder la cabeza…_

* * *

**Capitulo 1 Llegada:**

-BELLA!- Me Gritaba mi Adorada Madre (Nótese el sarcasmo)- Llegamos Tarde a la Iglesia, Baja de una vez, el nuevo sacerdote, es presentado hoy, BAJA YA!- y no tuve otra que bajar las malditas escaleras, para ir a la Iglesia a Ver a nuevo viejo decrepito, que daría los sermones cada domingo el la iglesia.

-No Era Necesario que grites, ya estaba bajando- le dije a mi madre, con una tranquilidad que no se, de donde me salió.

-sube al auto tu papá, ya esta ahí- y salió de la casa. Maldita Renne, que Me obligaba a ir a la Estúpida Iglesia.

Soy Isabella swan, Bella Para todos menos para los que me caen mal, mis Padre son dueños de una Importantísima Marca De Ropa, "Bella Ragazza"; (a que no adivinan por quien), voy al Mejor Instituto de Forks y soy la Más Popular, Ademas de que la más deseada; pero Nunca Nadie Me Intereso de verdad, solo eran Polvos, Sexo Sin Compromiso, Ahh casi me olvido AMO el Sexo, Soy media Ninfómana, Pero en este pueblucho no podes encontrar Mas que estúpidos que ni siquiera Son capaces de darte un ORGASMO, con todas la letras.

Cuando llegamos a la Iglesia me encontré con mis zorras amigas, Rosali y Alice.

-Maldita perra! Por esa cara de Idiota Supongo que ya Follaste con Emmet no?- le pregunte a Rose Mientras Las saludaba.

-Siiiiiii, por Dios te juro que fue… Increibleee- Rode los ojos por la actitud Infantil de mi amiga.

-Alice que te pasa?- Me Asusto un poco su Cara, tenia la Boca Abierta y Los Ojos Casi Se le salían, gire para ver que era lo que miraba y me quede petrificada al ver al nuevo cura de Fork, Por Dios era condenadamente caliente, Juro que se me mojaron las braguitas; era Alto, su Pelo era un color Cobrizo, y sus ojos… sus ojos eran un verde Intenso, que me hipnotizaron.

-Pellízquenme!, es jodidamente Sexy, Nooo … No puede ser cura, porque Dios Nos priva de semejante Hombre- Decía Rosali.

- Para ustedes es prohibido, para mi nada lo es- Les dije Segura, Ese hombre va a Ser Mio, Tiene Que Ser Mio, Cueste lo Que Me Cueste, Asi Tenga Que Venir todos Los Dias A La Iglesia,

Y creo que desde ahora seria una fiel presencia, esto va a ser _**Deliciosamente Prohibido**_.

* * *

Bueno Espero Que Les Halla Gustado, Si es que Alguien Se Dio El tiempo De Leer, Espero que Alguien Lea y Me Diga si le gusto asi, Sigo con esta Historia, y Si no Me dedicare a hacer lo que venia haciendo que es Leer Fics :D ...

Me Dajarian Review(?

**Atte: Aby Cullen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los Personajes le Perteneces a Stephanie Mayer (obimente), La Historia Es Totammente De Mi alocada Cabesita **

**¡Atencion! : Lenguaje Adulto, Contenido Sexual, & Se Va a Meter Con temas de La Iglesia, asi que,**

**es Para MENTES ABIERTAS!, Despues No digan Que No Avise.**

* * *

**Summary: **_-Ahh Sii… Soy una pecadora- gemí en su Oido – Cual Sera Mi Castigo Padre?- Senti Como Su Miembro rosaba mi entrada._

_-Quemarte Conmigo- Y Con eso me embistió con fuerza asiéndome perder la cabeza…_

* * *

Capitulo 2 Encuentro:

BPov:

En el nombre de Padre, Del Hijo y Del Espíritu Santo- Dijo Haciéndose la Señal De La cruz-Amen. El Señor este con Vosotros- y OMG Su Voz era la vos más sexy que había escuchado en mi vida-Como Saben soy el Nuevo sacerdote del pueblo, le doy gracias por el recibimiento, el padre Ramírez me dijo que era un pueblo encantador, espero poder ganarme su confianza, bueno no nos demoremos más y empecemos a adorar al señor- y con eso empezaron a cantar no se que mierda, pero Diablos de sus labios, era como una maldita Sinfonía con Hermosas Notas… esperen que estoy diciendo?, doy asco.

Pasaron Los Minutos y La Misa seguía pero yo no escuchaba ni veía a nadie, solo al hombre que muy pronto me haría gritar de placer. Sin darme Cuenta Mi mamá se había parado para ir a recibir la Oblea, que siempre me obligaba a ir, pero esta vez me levante sola, para sorpresa de mi madre.

-que? Hoy quiero ir por mi misma y no que me arrastres a ir- le dije a mi madre.

Me encamine hacia donde estaba Mi Dios, Con una Idea en mente; Cuando Nuestras miradas se encontraron, Juro que estuve a punto de Correrme, Dios Era perfecto.

-El Cuerpo de Cristo-me dijo Co n esa vos que me hacia delirar, tenia entre sus dedos la oblea, yo acerque mi boca y la tome, pero sin antes poner mis labios alrededor de sus dedos, claro accidentalmente, me miro asombrado, pero me pareció ver Deseo en sus ojos, capas que me estaba volviendo loca. Lo Mire Inocentemente y dije:

-Amen- con la voz más sensual que pude. Luego le di el lugar al que seguía en la fila, pero cuando me di vuelta sentí su mirada sobre mí.

Estaba Con Rose y Alice en el patio de la iglesia Hablando De que haríamos este Fin de semana, Cuando vi a mis padres que me llamaban y me hacían señas para que me acerque, no les haba a hacer caso, pero vi que no estaban solo sino con EL; Así que me acerque.

-Padre esta es Nuestra Hija Isabella Swan- Dijo mi padre

-Mucho Gusto Isa…

-Bella- le Corte- Me Gusta Que Me llamen Bella- le sonreí

-Bien Bella, encantado en conocerte-dijo con esa voy Taaan sexy

-El Placer es Todo Mío Créalo- Mi sonrisa no podía ser Mas Grande.

-Oh Padre, No dude cualquier Cosa que se le ofrezca, en llamarnos, no lo dude- Mi madre siempre tan servicial- A Mi a mi o a mi esposo, estaríamos encantados de ayudarlos.

-O a mi- Le Asegure dejando totalmente sorprendidos a mis padres; Ok Admito soy una Completa perra pero, Para Tanto?

-Claro me encantaría Tu ayuda Isabella- Se que tengo una Mente Totalmente Retorcida, pero esas Palabras Tenían Otro sentido o Eso espero.

-Yo… yo Padre Quisiera Confesarme, si tiene Tiempo Claro-le Dije, y Otra Ves Mis malditos Padres Pusieron una cara de total incredulidad.

-Claro hija, pasa Enseguida estaré ahí- Y me dio Una Sonrisa Torcida… Hayy por que tenía que ser tan jodidamente Sexy, creo que Nunca lo entenderé.

-Vayan Llendo, Va a Tomar Un Largo Rato, aparte Después Voy A la Casa De Rose- Avise a mis padres, si todo salía como yo quería si que iba a tardar.

Entre al Confesionario, y espere que Venga El Hombre Más sexy Del Planeta, que como escuche se Llama Edward Cullen, Hasta su nombre es lindo. De Un Momento a Otro sentí Una suave mano colocarse en mis labios, para que no gritara,

-El Mismo Demonio en persona- me susurro en el oído, Con esa Vos malditamente caliente-Porque quieres Tentarme?- Me Pregunto Dejando libres Mis Labios para que pueda hablar, pero sus manos fueron directamente a mi cintura, sonreí por ese gesto.

-Yo? Por que Querría yo Atormentarlo Padre-Pregunte Con voz inocente, me gire para estar frente a frente, ya que teníamos que estar Pegados por el poco espacio, y no era que a mi me molestara, Dios era increíble.

-No se… Pero Me parece que se que es lo que quieres porque yo Quiero Lo mismo desde que te vi- y me sentó en su regazo y pude sentir su erección, Que Era ENORME; pero corto Todos Mis Pensamientos Con un Beso Lleno de pasión, era Dominante, su Lengua exploraba cada rincón de mi boca, y yo no me quedaba atrás; era una lucha para ver quien Ganaba. Me tomo por el cabello y lo tiro de el, un poco fuerte pero no me importo- Eres extremadamente Caliente, no puedo esperar a adentrarme en ti, y darte tan fuerte que créeme, no vas a poder moverte- Gemí Cuando dijo eso, estaba Tan Húmeda que seguro que ya lo había notado- Vas a Rogar que pare, y No Lo hare te castigare por ser una Maldita zorra que no respeta a una autoridad de Dios- Me desabrocho o mas bien me arranco la Remera y empezó a lamber y a morder mi Cuello hasta llegar a mi escote. Me lo quito el brasear y pellizcó mis pezones, los chupaba Fuertemente, yo gemía, no podía no hacerlo.

-Shhh… Alguien puede escuchar- y Me tapo la Boca Con una de sos gloriosas manos, y con la otra bajo por mi plano vientre, y me desabrocho el pantalón, y lo bajo. Me quede solo en Mis braguitas que estaban empapadas, tenia mi Clítoris Hinchado ¡quería Atención!- Mmm Tan Húmeda- Medio Gimió, Medio Gruño – No puedo esperar a Penetrarte con mi Polla y Llenarte Por completo- Y Sin aviso metió Dos Dedos En Mi, yo Me retorcí de placer, el movía sus dedos, penetrándome con fuerza, pero como estaba totalmente Lubricada no me hacían daño; moví mis caderas Junto con sus dedos, sus dedos eran lo mejor, metió un tercer dedo, y yo no pude más y explote en el Mejor Orgasmo de Mi puta Vida, arque mi espalda y el aprovecho y metió mis pezones en su boca chupándolos, desesperadamente, saco sus dedos de mi y se los llevo su boca, gemí por la Imagen tan erótica- Mmm Tan Deliciosa- y me beso, me pude probar en su boca y joder era lo más Maravilloso sentirme en su boca; yo comente a restregarme sobre su erección.

-Te Quiero En mi Ahora- Le susurre mientras desabrochaba la sotana y dejaba ver su hermoso pecho, que estaba muy bien formado, Comencé a lamer su cuello y su Pecho deteniéndome en cada cuadradito marcado, hasta Llegar a su Pantalón, que lo baje junto con Bóxer; y Woooauu Era enorme de verdad, era la primera ves que me preguntaba si eso iba a poder entrar en mi.

-Sorprendida?- Pregunto con una Sonrisa arrogante, Idiota. No lo deje seguir, porque metí todo su Pene en Mi Boca.

-Maldición-Gruño-sigue asii…diablos..asii-yo succionaba con fuerza y relajaba la garganta para que pueda entrar un poco más de el en mi, con mis manos acariciaba sus testículos, y con mis dientes le daba pequeñas mordidas a la punta de su pene, pero sin llegar a lastimarlo, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a Correr y seria la primera vez que dejaría a alguien hacerlo, pero el me tomo por los hombros y me volvió a sentar en su regazo.

-no es así como quiero correrme, no ahora- y antes de que pudiera protestar, me embistió con fuerza, asiéndome Olvidar de todo,- Eres tan Malditamente estrecha… ahh- Yo reaccione y empecé a mover mis caderas en círculos, el me agarro con una mano de la cintura y me ayudaba a bajar y subir a su antojo, lento… pero profundo.

-Por favorrr… ahh- Gemí en si Oído.

-Por Favor que? Dilo Que Quieres?- Gruño embistiendo más Lento.

-Ahh.. Másss… Mas Rápido – No hiso falta que lo repitiera que me agarro con sus sos manos y me hacia subir y bajar sobre el a una rapidez frenetica

-Ahh… Edward asii- Le dije Un Poco Alto.

-Por más que me encanta que digas mi nombre así, alguien nos puede escuchar- y me callo con un beso, delineo mi labio inferior, y mi lengua salió a su encuentro. Me Penetraba sin compasión, y lo sentí, algo se formo en mi bajo vientre, Sabia que me iba a correr como nunca y como si leyera mis pensamientos:

- Correte, correte para Mi- Me dijo para después morderme el lóbulo de mi oreja. Y así lo hice Como pensé me corrí como nunca, tanto que creo que casi me deja inconsciente.

Con Mis Paredes Vaginales Apreté Tanto en Pene De Edward Que Se Corrió Dentro Mío, Llenándome Por Completo, tuve que morder su Hombro Para No Gritar. El Hiso lo Mismo, pero se seguía moviendo lentamente; Cuando los dos nos recompusimos, el me dijo:

-Se que me quemare en el Infiero, pero si es Contigo, No me Interesa- Y entonces…

-BELLAAAAAAA!- me gritaron en mi oído, asiéndome caer de la cama.

-Puta Madre Alice Porque Tenes Que Ser tan malditamente gritona-le dije sobándome la cabeza, y me acorde del sueño que acababa de interrumpir la muy perra- NOOOOOOOOO, Porque Tenias que despertarme Alice! Estaba teniendo el mejor sueño húmedo de mi vida y me despertaste, MALDITA PERRA!- le grite enojada, ella se encogió de hombros y dijo como si nada hubiera dicho:

-Tarde de Chicas, Vístete Rose esta abajo, apúrate- y me dejo con la palabra en la boca; ya me iba a vengar de la muy desgraciada.

Me Bañe, y me prepare para la tarde de Chicas; todavía enojada con Alice por interrumpir el más Jodido sueño caliente que eh tenido, pero muy pronto se iba a Cumplir, Como Que soy Isabella Marie Swan, El nuevo Padre Cullen iba a ser Mío cueste lo que me cueste.

Y con ese pensamiento me subí al BMW de Rose…

* * *

_Holaaa: Espero Que Les guste el Cap, Si No Les gusta Tambien Haganmelo Saber, gracias Por todas las que me apoyaron con este proyecta, a las que me pusieron como historia favorita o me enviaron alertas la verdad que woouu no me lo esperaba, de verdad muchas gracias a todas por los reviews Tan Lindos que me alentaban a seguir bueno volviendo a la historia, cuentenme que le parecio, Quien no querria matar a Alice si te despierta en semejante Sueño No?, Mas de una lo haria Jajaja. Bueno gracias por Todo de vuelta espero Que esta historia supere las especctativas de muchas & que pueda aprender de mis errores junto con ustede. Besos Nos leemos Pronto_

_ Un Review (?_

_ Atte: Abiii Cullen_


	3. Chapter 3

__

**Los Personajes le Perteneces a Stephanie Mayer (obimente), La Historia Es Totammente De Mi alocada Cabesita **

**¡Atencion! : Lenguaje Adulto, Contenido Sexual, & Se Va a Meter Con temas de La Iglesia, asi que,**

**es Para MENTES ABIERTAS!, Despues No digan Que No Avise.**

* * *

**Summary: **_-Ahh Sii… Soy una pecadora- gemí en su Oido – Cual Sera Mi Castigo Padre?- Senti Como Su Miembro rosaba mi entrada._

_-Quemarte Conmigo- Y Con eso me embistió con fuerza asiéndome perder la cabeza…_

_

* * *

_

** Capitulo 3 Tentaciones: **

**BPov:**

Ya había pasado una semana desde la llegada del nuevo fray, odiosamente irresistible, al pueblo; y era de vuelta Domingo, ya me estaba preparando para ir a la Iglesia y transformarme de una perra a un ángel, y no se si pueda pero bueno hay que intentarlo.

Esta semana tuve mas sueños húmedos, que ya ni se cuantas veces necesite conformarme con mis Hermosos dedos, o con Rob (mi consolador) no se que haría sin el, es el mejor amigo que una mujer puede tener.

No visite la iglesia en toda esta semana y dios sabe que quise hacerlo para poner mi plan en marcha, pero se acerca una gran fiesta y con mis zorras digo amigas tuve un pequeño viaje placentero, Muy placentero; me ligue con varios chicos y no estaban nada mal, pero mi jodida mente no paraba de pensar como seria pasar la noche con Edward Cullen, como seria sus labios, en mi boca, en mi cuerpo, o si como seria que el me quitara la ropa y me jodiera tanto que no recordara mi nombre, que…

-Bella apúrate se hace tarde –mi padre, porque no podía tener un puto segundo en paz.

-ya voy, ya voy-grite agarrando mi bolso y bajando rápido las escaleras.

-…que el señor este con ustedes, amen- y con eso concluyo la misa, era tan insoportablemente aburrida, Dios estoy realmente jodida, si no consigo pronto que este hombre este en mi cama tendré que venir… ¿porque será tan difícil calentar a un maldito cura?

- y Bella, Con que es tuyo ¿no?- me dijo Rose, maldita se estaba burlando de mi.

-si, si el MIO… o pronto lo será ya van a ver arpías-las apunte con mi dedo- Verán que terminara en mi cama, en mi Lista, solo necesito un poco de tiempo nada más.

Era hora de empezar con mi plan de seducción:

-Padre podría hablar unos minutos con usted- le pedí cuando paso por al lado nuestro.

-claro Bella, vamos adentro- me sonrió con esa sonrisa tan sexy.

Cuando entramos a un estudio, que estaba como escondido, era un lugar perfecto para alguna ves venir a…

-Bella, que me querías decir te escucho- me decía, mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos, ¿porque todo lo que hacia me encendía?

-oh solo quería decirle… en que quería… hacer… ¿donaciones?-Genial, Bufé Internamente, sonó como una pregunta.

-si eso una donación- bien ahora ¿que mierda iba a donar? mejor le doy un cheque y listo.

-oh Bella seria muy generoso de tu parte- se levanto y se acerco a mi, y me tomo de las manos, me separe porque sentí descargas eléctricas al tocar su piel, Demonios eso no estaba bien.

-Padre no tiene que agradecer nada lo hago por que quiero- _oh si tenia mucho que agradecer que le de mi dinero, que podría usar para una nueva cartera, y lo hago porque lo quiero en MI Cama lo más rápido posible_, Pensé.

- Bella dime Edward, cuando estemos a solas, no soy mucho más mayor que tu, y me haces sentir viejo- había picardía en su voz, luego se puso Serio- no se como podríamos agradecerte, ¿como Podría agradecerte?- Estaba aturdida por sus palabras pero más porque el maldito desgraciado estaba muy cerca Rostro, tuve que utilizar todo mi autocontrol para no abalanzarme sobre el y rogarle que me Folle.

-ehh no pa… digo Edward, no tienes que hacer nada- y con eso Salí de ahí casi corriendo, ¡si me fui de verdad! no se como mierda hice para salir de ahí, soy una gran hija de perra, a veces me odio a mi misma, digo quien en su sano juicio deja a un Bombón totalmente follable que esta a punto de Besarte… Dios soy una estúpida.

**Epov:**

Dios se apiade de mi pero esa chica es el mismo demonio y a la ves un Ángel, un Ángel muy deseable, era la misma tentación que estaba seguro que iba a caer y no me arrepentiría.

_Haría lo que sea para que esa Diosa sea Mía, Solo Mía…_

* * *

Hola! Bueno Primero como siempre gracias a todas! por los reviews que me encantaron, gracias a los consejos de varias que tratare de tomar en cuenta, y los pido de vuelta si ven algo porfa :D... Buee con la historia este capi es cortito, y no tiene mucha emosion, pero lo publique para tener como, un punto de inicio en esta relacion. Parece que Edward no es lo que parece no? parece que no es tan santito jaja ... bueno daganme les gusto o no les gusto (?, opiniones, sugerencias, lo que sea... Nos Leemos... Beosooss

Atte: Abiii

Un Review(?


	4. Chapter 4

Los Personajes le Perteneces a Stephanie Mayer (obimente), La Historia Es Totammente De Mi alocada Cabesita

**¡Atencion! : Lenguaje Adulto, Contenido Sexual, & Se Va a Meter Con temas de La Iglesia, asi que,**

**es Para MENTES ABIERTAS!, Despues No digan Que No Avise.**

* * *

**Summary: **_-Ahh Sii… Soy una pecadora- gemí en su Oido – Cual Sera Mi Castigo Padre?- Senti Como Su Miembro rosaba mi entrada._

_-Quemarte Conmigo- Y Con eso me embistió con fuerza asiéndome perder la cabeza…_

* * *

Capitulo 4:

BPov

Todavía no puedo creer que me haya comportado como una maldita mocosa, delante del chico que le gusta. ¿Qué me había pasado? Todavía no lograba comprender mi estúpido comportamiento.

Y ahora estoy acá, acostada en mi fabulosa pieza de princesas; obvio que es mía, y estoy pensando, que tengo que volver a la iglesia, donde esta el dios griego, a dejar la donación que dije; y Demonios no se porque me ponía nerviosa solo en pensarlo.

-Bella, que bueno verte de vuelta-me sonrió, con esa maldita sonrisa tan perfecta- y porque has vuelto, ¿te olvidaste algo?

-ehh, no, no- negando con la cabeza; ¿porque mierda no podía formular algo coherente?, ¿Qué mierda me pasa?- Me olvide de dejarle, perdón dejarte el cheque, con el dinero que donare- dije un poco más rápido de lo normal.

-oh era eso, por un momento creí que quizás, podrías haber venido por mi- al escuchar eso, trague saliva-Digo es bueno un poco de compañía, ¿no Bella?- se acerco muy peligrosamente a mi.

-Si…es…eso creo-_ PORQUE DIABLOS ESTOY TARTAMUDEANDO_-yo… acá esta el cheque, ¿esta bien el cheque o seria mejor dinero en efectivo?- le pregunte tratando de cambiar el tema, mientras le daba el cheque, el todavía estaba muy cerca mío; se alejo un poco y tomo el cheque.

-así esta bien, no te preocupes. Gracias por esta donación; los chicos te estarán agradecidos-estaba serio pero después se curvaron sus labios y dijo-yo también estaré agradecido, ¿Tendría alguna forma de recompensarte?- su aliento chocaba con el mío, y el muy idiota me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

-ya te dije, no quiero nada-me aleje de el pero con tanta mala suerte que tropecé, con una alfombra, y me hiso tropezar, estaba por caer y darme un buen golpe, cuando unas manos me sujetaron fuertemente de la cintura. Cuando abrí levante la vista estaba Edward, que me miraba divertido, se fue acercando cada ves más a mis labios, y yo quería que el maldito me besara hasta quedarme sin aliento.

-deberías tener más cuidado-y lo que hizo después me sorprendió, me dejo como malditamente aturdida, ¡Me Beso! Si Me Beso, sus labios eran tan suaves que creo que me volvería adicta a ellos; yo no tarde mucho en devolverle el beso, enrosque mis brazos en su cuello mientras el me apoyaba contra el escritorio. Su lengua penetraba mi boca con tanta ferocidad que parecía que estaba follando con la mía, yo mordía ligeramente su labio inferior, haciéndolo gemir.

Nos Separamos por falta de aire, pero él siguió su camino de besos húmedos, hasta mi cuello, donde daba pequeñas mordidas.

Dios esto era el maldito cielo, yo tire de su pelo para volver a besarlos; y fue cuando escuchamos pasos acercándose, y me aleje bruscamente.

-Padre, perdón pero lo buscan-anuncio el chico, que siempre estaba con el cuando daba misa.

-Ya voy seth, que me espere un momento-y con eso el chico desapareció.

Yo todavía estaba tiesa, no me había movido, digo joder me beso, y como me beso, fue el mejor beso de toda mi vida y eso que tuve besos; maldición quería más. No sabia que decir, no sabia que tenia que decir, así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente:

-lo sien…

-no digas que lo sientes, porque sabes muy bien que ninguno de los dos lo hace-se acerco de devuelta a mi-y de no ser porque nos interrumpieron, no estaríamos hablado, sino haciendo algo mucho más divertido. Debo irme, espero verte pronto y sin interrupciones- me dio un corto pero apasionada beso en los labios y luego desapareció.

Dejándome aturdida, malditamente aturdida, pero esto era lo que quería yo ¿no?, y yo que pensé que me iba a costar, y hasta un cierto punto creí que lo lograría.

Cuando llegue a mi casa fui derecho a mi pieza, estaba feliz, estaba logrando lo que quería, lo que no tuve en cuenta es que sus putos pero hermosos labios, eran tan malditamente adictivos; ahora solo quería besarlo, hundir mis dedos en su sedoso pelo…

Una semana, una maldita semana había pasado desde la ultima vez que lo vi; una semana de despertarme a la madrugada a cauda de los sueños que tengo con el, y no son cualquier sueño, no son sueños que terminamos los dos, malditamente sudados de tanto sexo. Una semana de la última vez que toque sus labios.

Hoy lo vería de vuelta y esta vez me aseguraría que nadie nos interrumpa.

En toda la misa no paraba de mirarlo y pensar ¿porque dios lo hizo tan malditamente irresistible?

Cuando termino la misa, y se fueron todas las personas, inclusive mis padres, después de decirles que volvería tarde porque me iba a lo de Alice. Cuando se fueron todos, lo espere en su despacho. Estaba mirando distraídamente la ventana, cuando sentí unas muy conocidas manos en mi cintura.

-¿me extrañaste?-susurro en mi oído, corrió mi pelo y empezó a besar mi cuello-yo si y mucho- me dio vuelta y estampo sus deliciosos labios sobre los míos, al principio sueva pero luego, ¡joder! Se volvió malditamente pasional, nuestras lenguas salieron a su encuentro, y se acariciaban una a la otra. Con urgencia metió sus manos en mi falta y delineo con el dedo el contorno de mi braga, haciéndome jadear de sorpresa.

-te necesito-fue lo único que dije, para que seguir con lo cursi, si los dos queríamos una cosa, y aunque tenia, tantas preguntas estúpidas, me olvide de todo y empecé a disfrutar.

Lleve mis manos agiles a los botones de la camisa que traía, y los desabroche dejando ver su pecho, y ¡Dios! Era mucho mejor que en mis sueños, estaba todo malditamente marcado, como si pasara horas en el gimnasio; estaba con mis bragas empapadas y aun no habíamos hecho nada. Enredo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y todavía besándome me sentó en el escritorio, tirando todo lo que había sobre este.

-yo te necesito desde la primera vez que te vi-me saco la remera por la cabeza, yo levante las manos para que la pudiera sacar de una vez y mientras besaba mi cuello, logrando que gimiese de placer, me quito el sostén-hermosa- se relamió los labios, y los acerco a mis pezones, primero exhalo su aliento, haciendo que se endureciera más si todavía era posible.

-Edward…-suspire; el se llevo mi pezón a la boca, con su otra mano, acariciaba mi otro pecho-mmm…Edward…-gemí en su oído, y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que el también gimiera.

Bajo sus manos a mi minifalda, y la desabrocho haciendo que caiga al piso, dejándome solo en mis muy húmedas bragas.

-Mmm…tengo una duda- me dijo, y paso sus largos dedos por mis bragas haciéndome, estremecer, y gemir al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cuál?- logre decir, no podía pensar claramente si jugaba conmigo así.

-si sabes tan bien como me imagino…pero creo poder averiguarlo-antes que digítese algo arranco mis bragas, solté un gritito de sorpresa. Su cabeza estuvo entre mis piernas en un segundo, su lengua se abrió paso entre mis pliegues, sentí como su legua jugaba con mi clítoris y luego metió dos de sus dedos, yo no paraba de gemir su nombre, y tiraba suavemente de su pelo.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al mejor orgasmo que haya tenido, el maldito desgraciado se separo, ¡si! Se alejo, Cuando iba a gritarle que quería mi orgasmo, tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me beso su lengua empezó a hacer maravillas con la mía, me separe para tomar aire, pero el tenia otros planes, me penetro de una sola estocada.

-¡joder!-gruñí no sabia si era el mismo cielo o el infierno, porque estaba en las nubes de tanto placer pero me estaba quemando por dentro-ma…mass rápido- pedí jadeando mientras movía mis caderas junto a las de el.

-Así?- y se empezó a mover frenéticamente en mi interior, dándome un placer que nunca nadie me había dado, una de sus manos fueron a mi cabello y tiro suavemente de el, para tener más acceso a mi cuello, dejando besos húmedos en el.

Yo no podía mas sentía que me iba a morir de placer, y cuando iba a llegar a mi orgasmo, el muy maldito salió de mi interior, yo tenía ganas de llorar y pegarle.

-esto todavía no termina-me dio vuelta, ahora le daba la espalda y se me formo una sonrisa al adivinar sus intenciones, me inclino para delante, tenia la cabeza apoyada en escritorio.

Me penetro por atrás con rudeza y me dolió un poco, pero ese dolor se convirtió en placer cuando se empezó a balacear y a entrar y salir de mi. Tenía una de sus manos en mi cadera, y la otra bajaba por mi plano vientre, y empezó a estimular mi clítoris.

Yo estaba eufórica del pacer, chillaba su nombre y en cualquier momento iba a llegar al mismísimo cielo, cuando Edward noto que estaba cerca, metió dos de sus dedos en mí, y fue todo lo que soporte.

-Edward-grite un poco más alto de lo debería, mis paredes se contrajeron tanto que sentí a Edward gruñir y venirse en mi interior, yo lo había empapado con mis jugos, tuve un orgasmo largo e intenso de mi vida, Edward se desplomo sobre mi, besando mi espalda; los dos estábamos jadeante, yo respiraba agitadamente, como si hubiera corrido una carrera.

-eres M-A-R-A-V-I-L-L-O-S-A-dijo separando cada letra, yo apenas podía pensar después de esto, pero lo que si tenia seguro es que no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácil, yo pensé que iba a ser solo una vez, pero después de lo que experimente, _no se si tenga suficiente de él… _

* * *

_Holaa! :D Bueno aca esta el capi, lo iba a subir ayer pero no me anduvo internet : asi que aca lo tienen... Obvio antes tengo que darles Gracias por sus Reviews, que me encanta leerlos, por las alertas & por las que me pusieron en sus historia favoritas, Muchas Gracias :D ... ahora de la Historia que les parecio? les Gusto Si? No?, ya saben diganmelo, opiniones, sugerencias, correciones, bueno lo que sea... ahora el capi, a mi no me gusta mucho el esperar y eso... x eso lo hise más rapido como veran Edward & Bella ya tubieron su primer encuentro, y parece como dijo Bella que no sera el ultimo Jajaja, en los Proximos capis vamos a ver un poco más del santo Edward (sarcasmo jajaja)... Bueno nos Leemos en el proximo Capi Besossss..._

_ Un Review(?_

_ Att: Abiii Cullen_


	5. Chapter 5

**Los Personajes le Perteneces a Stephanie Mayer (obimente), La Historia Es Totammente De Mi alocada Cabesita **

**¡Atencion! : Lenguaje Adulto, Contenido Sexual, & Se Va a Meter Con temas de La Iglesia, asi que,**

**es Para MENTES ABIERTAS!, Despues No digan Que No Avise.**

* * *

**Summary: **_-Ahh Sii… Soy una pecadora- gemí en su Oido – Cual Sera Mi Castigo Padre?- Senti Como Su Miembro rosaba mi entrada._

_-Quemarte Conmigo- Y Con eso me embistió con fuerza asiéndome perder la cabeza…_

* * *

Capitulo 5:

**Bpov:**

Maldito, maldito, maldito, ¿porque mierda no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza?, por mas que intente pensar en otra cosa no puedo, siempre tengo presentes sus malditos labios, sobre mi piel, vivo pensando en el; hace tres días que tuve el mejor Sexo de mi vida, y ahora estoy frustrada porque quiero más, pero no se como seguir, digo el es un cura o sea si se llegan a enterar no se que podría pasar… ayy me odio tanto cuando pienso, por eso nunca pienso en el maldito mañana, en el maldito futuro; Es mejor que viva el presente y no me preocupe con el futuro, o sea soy una maldita perra no me tiene que importar nada, pero a veces, solo a veces me agarra minutos de ser madura y pienso, ¿y si mis padres se enteran?, ¿si los periódicos se enteran?, ¿Qué haría yo?...¿que haría el?... Dioss es mejor que no piense y viva el Hoy en donde, ese jodido Padre me encanta y es el mejor amante que tuve…

* * *

Me acorralo entre la pared y sus brazos, mientras pasaba mis piernas por su cintura, pude sentir su magnifico miembro, tan listo para mi.

-oh Eddy parece que esta ansioso-le dije mientras me frotaba con su ya, muy grande erección.

-hace mucho que te esta esperando, esta más que ansioso-gimió y empezó a mover su caderas con rudeza, contra la mía creando una jodidamente fricción deliciosa, haciéndonos gemir a ambos.

-tenemos demasiada ropa-le susurre empecé a quitarle desesperadamente su camisa, no sin antes pasar mi lengua por su muy formado pecho, hasta que llegue a su cinturón lo desabroche rápidamente, y lo baje junto con sus bóxer, me relamí los labios cuando vi su pene totalmente endurecido y con pre-semen en la punta, pase mi lengua y lo saboreé, era un poco amargo pero me gustaba.

-me toca a mi- me levanto por los hombros y me saco mi vestido, negro sencillo, pero sexy a la ves. Cuando estuve frente a el totalmente desnuda y desesperada porque lo quería dentro de mi, pero el me quería torturar un poco más, así que se llevo mis pezones a su tan malditamente maravillosa boca, y los mordí suavemente me los chupaba con devoción, yo no paraba de gemir su nombre como una maldita loca demente.

-Ed…Edward para, para, por favor te necesito-llorisquie, no podía mas lo necesitaba.

- que quieres, Bella dime- era un puto, yo no podía hablar, y que quería si su pulgar jugaba con mi clítoris.

-a ti, a ti Edward, follame de una vez- lo ultimo casi lo grite.

-como quieras- se llevo mis piernas a sus hombros y me penetro, con tanta fuerza que Juro que lo sentí hasta la garganta.

-ahhh-gemia como loca-ma…ass mas ra...rápido - sus embestidas se hicieron casi frenéticas.

-eres tan malditamente estrecha que me duele-gimió y me beso con pasión.

-Putaa madre-grite cuando llegue a mi orgasmo, junto con Edward que soltó una maldición.

-cada ves me sorprendes mas-me dijo agitado

-tu no te quedas atrás-le sonreí mientras me ponía encima de su pecho, entrelazando nuestras piernas, y cubriéndonos con la sabana-estamos hechos un asco, ¿tenes alguna idea para solucionar eso?-vi en sus ojos como se oscurecían, sentí como Eddy se volvía a despertar, con una gran sonrisa Sexy dijo:

-Una ducha-me levanto y me llevo al baño, para la siguiente ronda…

**Epov:**

Cambio mi vida por completo llegue a este pueblo con una misión, pero nunca pensé que me encontraría con el mismo pecado en persona.

Sabia que lo que hacia estaba mal, muy mal, y que corría un grave peligro de ser descubierto, y eso mis superiores no me lo perdonarían, pero en el corazón no se manda, aunque no me resistí mucho, pero quien podría con semejante mujer. Y ahora estaba dándole un beso de despedida, después de la mejor tarde de sexo que tuve nunca.

-no se si podre aguantar hasta el maldito domingo para verte- me dijo haciendo un puchero adorable, que no resistí de besar.

-yo tampoco pero sabes que debe ser así, no podemos correr riesgos hermosa- la cogí de la cintura y la acerque a mi-van a se eternos los minutos lejos de ti, sin sentirte-la solté, tome su rostro en mis manos y la bese con pasión, su lengua y la mía danzaban juntas.

-nos vemos, pronto- me dio un coto beso y desapareció por la puerta de mi dormitorio.

Me senté en mi cama, recordando todo lo que acababa de pasar cuando mi móvil sonó.

-Hola Edward, amigo, ¿como va todo?- _bien,un poco jodido,pero bien_ pensé.

-bien por suerte Alec, ¿Cómo va todo?, ¿alguna novedad?

-Si, me temo que vas a tener que quedarte un poco más en Forks, Todavía no resolvimos ese "Inconveniente".

-Alec, mantenme informado de todo por favor- Vi como Seth me hacia señas para que fuera-ahora me tengo que ir, hablamos luego-colgué y me acerque a Seth, todavía pensando en que me tendría que quedar más de la cuenta en Forks, pero ahora no me Importaba, _porque tenia una razón para estar_…

* * *

Holaaa! Como va? ... Gracias a todas por sus Review's, por las que me pusieron como historia favoria, como autora favorita, por las alertas :D Mil GRACIAS... Volviendo a la Historia Este cap me queo corto perrdon, el proximo lo hago más largo lo prometo, pero nose quejen mucho que tubo Lemmon Jajaja.. Bueno Que les parecio?. como siempre espero sus sugerencias, correciones o lo que sea :D ... Que piensan que sera lo que escnda Edward, sera lo que parece(? que piensan? ...Buenmo chicas leemos pronto muy posiblemente el miercoles :D ... Besoos 

Un Review(?

Att:Abiii Cullen 


	6. Chapter 6

**Los Personajes le Perteneces a Stephanie Mayer (obimente), La Historia Es Totammente De Mi alocada Cabesita **

**¡Atencion! : Lenguaje Adulto, Contenido Sexual, & Se Va a Meter Con temas de La Iglesia, asi que,**

**es Para MENTES ABIERTAS!, Despues No digan Que No Avise.**

* * *

**Summary: **_-Ahh Sii… Soy una pecadora- gemí en su Oido – Cual Sera Mi Castigo Padre?- Senti Como Su Miembro rosaba mi entrada._

_-Quemarte Conmigo- Y Con eso me embistió con fuerza asiéndome perder la cabeza…_

* * *

**Capitulo 6:**

**BPov:**

Todo lo que estaba viviendo era jodidamente raro, pero disfrutaba cada segundo que estaba con el, es el maldito dios del Sexo; nunca sentí nada igual, y estoy temiendo que como una maldita pendeja me este enamorando, y ¡no quiero! Ósea el amor es tan puto, digo te hace una estúpida y sufrís mucho, y yo no quiero eso, aparte me estaría enamorando de un cura, ¡un puto cura! Que es tan follable, pero cura al fin.

Mis padre ya piensan que me quiero hacer monja, porque voy casi todos los días a la iglesia, para sus ingenuas mentes a Rezar, pobres, lo que menos hago es rezar y quien podría con semejante hombre al lado.

Los últimos días Edward estuvo raro, o sea habla mucho por teléfono y a veces grita y maldice a quien esta del otro lado del móvil, cuando le pregunte que pasaba, no me contesto y me empezó a distraer para que olvidara el tema, obviamente en ese momento olvide todo, ¿quien podría resistirse a el? Yo por lo menos no.

-santa Bella, llena eres de gracia…-Alice ahora siempre decía el ave maría, con mi nombre. Yo solo rodé los ojos.

-vete a la mierda Alice, no jodas-y le enseñe el dedo.

-bueno ¿Cómo vas con el padrecito?-me dijo Rose

- perfecto, es un jodido dios en la cama-le dije mientras recordaba nuestro ultimo encuentro, que por cierto fue ayer.

-espero por tu bien que no te hayas enamorado-me dijo una muy seria Alice-sabes que eso no estaría nada bien.

-y cuando hice yo algo que este bien, pero tranquila no me eh enamorado; nunca lo hare el amor solo te vuelve estúpida, solo con mirar a Rosalie se me van las ganas-las dos nos empezamos a reír de nuestra amiga, que nos fulmino con la mirada.

-jodanse zorras- luego vino el profesor y tuvimos que callarnos; yo no podía parar de pensar en el y eso estaba malditamente mal, no puedo estar pensando todo el puto día en él, pero no podía cada día se me hacia más insoportable si no lo veía.

* * *

-Puto de mierda, Alec no se pudo haber escapado así nomas, pedí que lo vigilaran- y acá va de vuelta ¿que es lo que ocultaba?- Ok avísame cualquier cambio-y con eso colgó y tiro el móvil sobre el escritorio.

-¿Quién se escapo?-pregunte haciendo acto de presencia, el se giro abruptamente y me miro sorprendido y un poco nervioso.

-preciosa… nada no es nada-se acerco a mi y me rodeo en sus brazos, cuando me iba a besar le corrí la cara.

-¿Por qué no contestas lo que te pregunto?-estaba enojada, siempre que le preguntaba nunca respondía.

-¿Por qué estamos hablando, si podemos hacer algo mucho mejor?-me estremecí, cuando me susurro al oído con esa vos aterciopelada, jodidamente sexy.

Me estampo contra la biblioteca y me beso, un beso lleno de pasión su lengua jugaba con la mía, empezó a bajar a mi mandíbula dejando besos húmedos, hasta llegar a mi cuello. Bajo la parte de arriba de mi escote, dejando ver mi ya muy endurecidos pezones, los chupo, los mordió, yo solo podía gemir su nombre y restregarme contra su muy erecto miembro.

-te ne…necesito-gemí en su oído, sabia que no se iba a negar, bajo su pantalón y sus bóxer, mientras yo le sacaba la camisa. El me subió hasta la cintura la pollera y hiso que una pierna la enrollara alrededor de su cintura y luego me penetro de una sola estancada-ahhh si así… maa…más duro, más rápido-jadeaba en su oído y lamia su lóbulo.

-¿así?-y salió de mi para luego entrar de golpe, que lo sentí hasta la garganta. Enseguida el lugar de lleno de mis jadeos y gemidos y de los suyos también. En un momento salió de mi y me giro quedando mis pechos contra los libros, dándole la espalda a el, hiso que en esa posición enrollara las piernas en su cintura y el me tenia sujetada de la cintura y de una de mis piernas, rosaba su miembro en mi entrada-nadie te va a hacer nunca nada igual- cuando le iba a responder

-santa mierda-grite, entro por completo en mi, la fricción era malditamente buena, lo sentirá mas adentro mío.

-eres-embestida-tan-embestida-malditamente-embestida-estrecha-ya no podía más, el placer era mucho, sentía que en cualquier momento me venia así que le dije:

-ya esto…estoy por correrme… córrete conmigo-apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, y me deje llevar por el orgasmo, que me hiso ver el puto cielo.

-mierda-grite, Edward acerco su boca a mi hombro y lo mordió fuerte que me hiso correrme de vuelta y sentía como el se derramaba adentro mío.

Cuando nos repusimos el salió de mi dejándome con cuidado en el piso.

-wouu, eso fue…-empecé a decir

-perfecto-termino el, que se acerco y me beso mordiendo mi labio inferior, después se separo para empezar a vestirse. Yo solo me subí el escote, que estaba en mi cintura al igual que la pollera, y luego baje la pollera…

* * *

Después fuimos a su cuarto, y no hace falta ser inteligente para saber que hicimos, resumido algo como: Cama, el, yo, desnudos, sudados, orgasmos. Bueno pero eso muy, pero muy resumido.

Ahora yo estaba recostada en su pecho tratando de recobrar la respiración, con nuestras piernas entrelazadas, luego de unos minutos le pregunte:

-¿con quien hablabas por teléfono hoy?- el se tenso debajo mío y luego dijo

-un amigo, que es policía parece que se escapo un criminal que yo conocía, y digamos que no me llevaba muy bien, pero nada por que preocuparse-yo solo asistí, le creí en parte, sabia que algo estaba ocultando pero no lo iba a presionar, al menos no por ahora…

**Epov:**

No me gusta mentirle, pero es necesario que ella no sepa la verdad, al menos no ahora…

* * *

_Hola y Perdon, perdon, por no haber actualizado enseguida pero tube problemas y bueno no pude, pero por suerte ya pasaron, ya aclarado eso, GRACIAS por sus reviews, sus alertas, las que me pusieron cono historia favorita, como autor favorita, bueno mil gracias. ahora les gusto? no les gusto?... sugerencias, opiniones todo es valido :D ... que escondera Edward alguna ya se lo imagina? diganmelo :D bueno Besos se cuidann actualizare, si puedo mañana y sino el jueves besooo._

_ Un Review?_

_ Att: Abiii Cullen_


	7. Chapter 7 NOTA

**HOLA! antes que nada les digo que esta nota no es nada malo, solo les queria decir que bueno como saben estas fechas traen muchos problemas, andas acelerada de aca para alla y eso, por eso no pude actualizar pero a mas tardar el martes el Cap :D... y tambien hice esta nota para decearles una MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD.**

**Les deceo de todo corazon que todos sus sueños puedan llegar a realisarce, que nunca bajen los brazos aunque piensen que este todo perdido, y que sigan soñando,que nunca se les vaya la imaginacion, y que aunque crescamos siempre llevemos una niña con esto FELIZ NAVIDAD, que la pasen de genial con sus seres queridos. **

**Buee me voy Llendo, solo queria hacer la nota para esto... BESOS... Gracias a ustedes dejo volar mi imaginacion asi que gracias :D siempre estare agradecida a quienes me alentaron a escribir que es una de mis pasiones :D muchas gracias... ahora me Fuii...**

** PD: Me Olvidaba, quien pidio un Edward de regalo (? ... Yo Siiiii :$ Jajaja **

** Att: Abiii Cullen**


	8. Chapter 8 cap7

**Los Personajes le Perteneces a Stephanie Mayer (obimente), La Historia Es Totammente De Mi alocada Cabesita **

**¡Atencion! : Lenguaje Adulto, Contenido Sexual, & Se Va a Meter Con temas de La Iglesia, asi que,**

**es Para MENTES ABIERTAS!, Despues No digan Que No Avise.**

* * *

**Summary: **_-Ahh Sii… Soy una pecadora- gemí en su Oido – Cual Sera Mi Castigo Padre?- Senti Como Su Miembro rosaba mi entrada._

_-Quemarte Conmigo- Y Con eso me embistió con fuerza asiéndome perder la cabeza…_

* * *

Capitulo 7:

Me volví una completa ninfómana, y quien no con semejante hombre como es Edward, es insaciable, cada encuentro era una sorpresa, y aunque me cueste decirlo, me enamore de el, si me enamore, como una idiota y no se como manejar la situación, digo lo nuestro algún día se va a acabar, y ese puto día va a ser el peor de mi vida.

Siento que el me quiere decir algo, y tengo miedo que quiera terminar esto, el muy puto a estado muy pensativo, misterioso y eso no me gusta en lo absoluto; me evita o eso pienso yo, esta raro.

-¿Bella, escuchaste?-mi mama me hablaba y yo no la había escuchado.

-ehh, no perdón, no te escuche-estaba entretenida pensando en mi Adonis

-que vas a tener que quedarte sola por dos semanas, tu papá y yo tenemos un desfile en Francia-¡Si! La casa para mi sola, podría hacer lo que quiera y traer a mi Dios sexy

-ahhh, que pena que no voy a poder ir, pero es lo mejor, tengo varios finales y no creo salir, porque tengo que estudiar-Ja como si lo fuera hacer.

* * *

-sii Ed, Tengo la casa para mi sola-estaba acostada en el sillón hablando con mi móvil a Edward, para darle la noticia.

-que bueno hermosa- sabia que algo lo preocupaba lo oía en su voz y el idiota no me decía nada, en toda la conversación mas de una ves me pidió que le repitiera lo que había dicho.

-Edward-dije seria-que te pasa, hace tiempo te noto raro- ya me tenia cansada

-es que eh tenido alguno problemas, que ya se están solucionando…Oye ya que tienes la casa sola la podríamos aprovechar ¿no?-el muy jodido sabia como cambiar de tema, y con esa voz sensual quien se iba a resistir.

-¿que propones?…

* * *

Luego de que Edward me digiera que al caer la noche vendría, yo me puse a preparar todo. Me puse un camisón que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, era corto, cubría solo lo necesario, con mucho escote, era de encaje negro con rojo; Sabia que lo a Edward lo iba a volver loco.

Me maquille muy natural, me puse brillo en los labios, y sentí que tocaban el timbre baje corriendo las escaleras, me arregle el pelo y abrí, y ahí estaba mi dios personal, tan Hermoso como siempre, me apoye en el marco de la puerta para que me pueda ver bien, el solo me recorría con la mirada de arriba a bajo, sus ojos se habían oscurecido por el deseo y la lujuria.

-sin duda eres el pecado y la perfección en persona-dijo con vos ronca, que lo hacia tan jodidamente sexy.

-¿porque estas afuera todavía?-lo jale adentro, mientras el me tomo por la cintura y me apretó contra su muy despierto mimbro haciéndome soltar un gemido.

-Bella, ves lo que provocas, te estas portando muy mal, y mereces ser castigada-definitivamente me quería matar, solo como habla me puso mas caliente de lo que estaba.

-si, eh sido una niña muy mala-lo lleve a mi cuarto, cuando estuvimos en frente de mi puerta el me tomo fuertemente de la cintura, y me hiso entrar en la habitación. Me tiro con rudeza, pero siempre con cuidado, a la cama.

-Bella, Bella, sabes que esta mal provocar así-dijo chasqueando la lengua-no deberías haberlo hecho- me beso, y como, su lengua trataba de dominar la mía que no se quedaba atrás, sin darme cuenta había atado mis manos con la sabana en la cabecera de la cama-aprenderás la lección-fue dejando besos húmedos por mi mentón, para luego bajar a mi cuello donde chupo con fuera, ¡Maldito! Me dejaría una marca, pero ahora no podía hacer nada solo gemir su nombre.

-Edward-chille cuando me arranco el camisón-era nuevo-volví a chillar

-te comprare otro, ahora cállate-beso mis pechos, lamio mis pezones y siguió bajando hasta mi ombligo donde saco su lengua y lamio mi ombligo haciéndome estremecer.

-Edward-le advertí jadeando no podía mas, quería sentirlo en mi interior, quería que me follara con fuerza-te… necesito

-¿que quieres Bella?, ¿Qué necesitas?-Estúpido, no podía hablar me faltaba el aire, me empecé a mover queriendo liberarme, de la sabana pero era inútil.

-a ti, por favor Follame con Fuerza y… Ahhh-entro en mí de una sola vez, sus manos se colocaron en la cabecera de la cama, para penetrarme con más fuerza, con una mano coloco mi pierna en su hombro, y la otra la tenía en la cabecera de la cama.

Yo no podía pensar eran demasiadas sensaciones para mi, sentía que me estaba quemando viva por tanto placer, el entraba y salía de mi a un ritmo frenético y cuando estaba por llegar al limite salió de mi.

-Edward, que diablos…-no pude terminar la frase que me desato las manos y me puso enzima de el.

-te dije que te iba a castigar-me volvió a penetrar, luego salió de mi e hiso que mis piernas quedaran en sus hombros y mis manos en sus rodillas y volvió a entrar en mi, era el mismísimo cielo o infierno no se, pero la fricción era jodidamente placentera, nunca había hecho esta posición, era la primera ves pero no la ultima.

Sus penetraciones eran lentas pero profundas, me agarro de las caderas y me elevo para luego dejarme caer sobre su falo.

-EDWARD-grite, creo que todos los vecinos me escucharon-más… más rápido mas duro-Y volvió a cambiar de posición.

-ponte en cuatro-ordeno con voz ronca, Dios iba a matarme de tanto placer, de inmediato le obedecí; gatee al centro de la cama, me posicione y abrí mis piernas.

-no… puedo mas, tengo que correrme, quiero sentir como te derramas en mi- se me quebraba la voz en algunas palabras.

-mmm… yo también me quiero derramar en ti, marcar lo que es mío-empezó a masajear mi culo, y le dio una nalgada que me hiso rodar los ojos del placer-quieres que te de por acá, metió dos dedos dentro, yo solo me limite a asistir no me salían las palabras-quiero que grites mi nombre- y con eso me penetro por atrás, fue un poco doloroso pero luego el dolor se transformo en placer.

-más fuerte, más rápido-yo movía mis caderas para encontrarme con las suyas, el se movía como loco adentro mío, tiro mis cabellos con fuerza para atrás mientras me penetraba.

-Correte bebe, correte conmigo-su vos era jadeante, pero solo con decirlo, me corrí gritando su nombre y él el mío, vi las estrellas, los planetas y todas las jodidas galaxias, los dos estábamos convulsionando, Edward se descargo en mi su orgasmo igual que el mío fue intenso, los dos caímos exhaustos y sudados.

-cada día me sorprendes más- su voz era como la de una persona que corrió una carrera, la mía no estaba mucho mejor.

-tu cada día te superas- nos hiso rodar para que yo estuviera encima de él.

Cuando los dos recobramos la respiración, y el no muy pequeño Eddy comenzaba a despertarse de vuelta dije:

-que te parece una ducha-me regalo una de sus sonrisas esas que me hacen volver loca, me alzo en brazos al estilo novia y me llevo hacia el baño…

* * *

Me desperté a la madrugada, me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero solo al acordarme en el maravilloso Sexo salvaje que había tenido, sonreía como una estúpida. Edward estaba durmiendo como un bebe, al lado mío, me tenia rodeada en sus brazos, yo me deslice fuera de sus brazos para ir a el baño, cuando sentí como sonaba un móvil el de Edward, no quería despertarlo así que lo cogí yo; me hablo una vos jadeante

-Edward, ten cuidado anda por ahí, por Forks no lo pudimos detener, yo estoy yendo para allá, cuidate hermano- y colgó, pero que diablos pasa.

-Bella-me llamo un muy dormido Edward-¿que paso?, vuelve a la cama.

-Edward, te llamaron-el se tenso-y lo atendí, perdón-vi su ceño fruncido estaba enojado pero antes que digiera algo le dije-digo que te cuidaras que anda por aquí, que no lo detuvieron o algo así, ¿Edward que pasa?-estaba paseando de un lado a otro vistiéndose.

-Vístete- no sabia que diablos pasaba, por su voz nada bueno así que le hice caso, me vestí luego se me acerco y me dijo-tenemos que irnos antes de que…-escuche ruidos abajo-Diablos llegaron- No entendía nada, ¿quien había llegado?

* * *

**Holaaa! Como Va? ...lo prometido es deuda, eh aqui el capitulo jaja...bueno Gracias a todas por sus Review's :D SUS ALERTAS, LAS QUE ME PUSIERON COMO FAVORITA :D Gracias a todas... que les parecio el cap? Bueno? Malo? les Gusto? no?... ya saben dudas, sugerencias, opiniones solo me las tiene que decir :D... de la historia, quienes seran los que llegaron? me parece que lo que oculta Nuestro Eddy pronto sandra a la luz, Que Sera?... bueno espero actualizar el jueves, besos nos leemos PRONTO :D**

** Un Review(?**

** Att: Abiii Cullen **


	9. Chapter 9 cap  8

**Los Personajes le Perteneces a Stephanie Mayer (obimente), La Historia Es Totammente De Mi alocada Cabesita **

**¡Atencion! : Lenguaje Adulto, Contenido Sexual, & Se Va a Meter Con temas de La Iglesia, asi que,**

**es Para MENTES ABIERTAS!, Despues No digan Que No Avise.**

* * *

**Summary: **_-Ahh Sii… Soy una pecadora- gemí en su Oido – Cual Sera Mi Castigo Padre?- Senti Como Su Miembro rosaba mi entrada._

_-Quemarte Conmigo- Y Con eso me embistió con fuerza asiéndome perder la cabeza…_

* * *

Capitulo 8

…¿Quién había llegado?

-¿Qué?, ¿quien llego?-Le pregunte a Edward estaba muy confundida, y el no me hacia caso-Edward, ¿Quién mierda vino?, dime de una vez-me estaba enojando pero también estaba un poco asustada, esperando su respuesta.

-Bella, no es momento de preguntar, solo te tengo que sacar de aquí-lo último lo dijo más para el que para mí. Me jalo del brazo hacia las escaleras, el estaba delante de mi con su arma, ¡espera! ¿Un arma?

-Edward, ¿porque tienes un arma?-chille y creo que fue demasiado fuerte, porque se voltio y me tapo la boca mientras me veía con el ceño fruncido.

-shhhhh, Bella maldita sea cállate, luego responderé todo lo que quieras saber, claro si seguimos vivos-susurro su tono era de reflexión mientras yo me horrorice- ahora trata de no hacer ningún ruido, ¿si?-yo no tuve de otra que asistir.

Bien repasemos que esta sucediendo, primero tuve sexo salvaje con mi Edward, que por cierto es cura, o eso creo, bueno después atiendo su móvil, y un hombre me dice, pensando que era Edward, que me tenia que cuidar porque no habían detenido a no se quien y que estaba en Forks, después que le digo a Edward lo que me dijo el hombre, este se altero y me dijo que teníamos que salir de mi casa y cuando estaba terminando la frase, escuchamos ruidos provenientes del piso de abajo, luego estábamos bajando por la escalera, cuando me di cuenta que tenia un arma, ¡Si¡ !un arma¡.

Ahora estábamos en el piso de abajo Edward apuntando con un arma para todos lados, ya que estaba oscuro y no se veía nada. Yo estaba aferrada a su camisa a medio cerrar, estaba que temblaba del miedo.

-Edward-le susurre en el oído-¿Qué pasa?- esa era la pregunta que mas había hecho, pero que mas podía preguntar, si no entendía absolutamente nada, cuando el me iba a responder, sentí como jalaban de mi, haciéndome apartar bruscamente de Edward.

-que mierda…-no pude terminar la frase que la presión en mi brazo se hizo más fuerte, más dolorosa, gemí de dolor, haciendo que Edward se diera vuelta, su rostro reflejaba preocupación.

-hasta que te encontré Edward, creíste que te librarías tan fácil de mi- una voz fuerte, firme un poco ronca hablo, era del estúpido que me tenia sujetada del brazo y me apuntaba con una pistola en mi cabeza.

-suéltala Demetri, esto es entre tu y yo, ella no tiene nada que ver-ok, ¿Quién mierda era Demetri? ¿Qué quería? ¿De donde conocía a Edward? Puta Madre alguien podía decirme algo, me volvería loca.

-no mi querido amigo, por lo que veo esta muy hermosa mujer, por cierto, es algo tuyo así que no creo que la suelte, si eso te hace daño-maldito estúpido, yo no podía decir nada, estaba congelada.

Solo sentía la fuerza de mi agresor, el tal Demetri; Edward me veía preocupado, estaba apretando fuertemente el arma que tenía apuntada hacia Demetri, y este me tenía apuntada a mí.

-¿que quieres?-Ed tenían la voz entrecortada por la furia que sentía, lo podía ver en sus hermosos ojos oscuros, que era una de dos, por que estaba excitado o porque estaba muy enojado, y en estas circunstancias creo que es la opción dos.

-solo verte sufrir, ¿es mucho pedir?- este tipo era un enfermo- Edward amigo relájate, ni que te fuera a matar, a no perdón si te voy a matar, para eso estuve esperando dos malditos años en prisión, en la cual tu me metiste- lo ultimo lo dijo de manera brusca y con un odio contenido.

-el que te encerró fui yo, no ella así que déjala ir- la vos de mi dios sonaba desesperada.

-creo que seria lo correcto pero… yo nunca hago lo correcto- tiro mi cabello fuertemente haciéndome gritar de dolor.

-BASTA, suéltala ahora mismo o sino…-

-¿sino que?, me vas a matar JAJAJA-su risa era amarga con ironía-como si estuvieras en condiciones de matarme, si te pones a pensar tu tienes mas que perder que yo, te quedarías sin tu hermosa chica-con su arma empezó a acariciarme mi cuello y hasta mis pechos, era un maldito depravado.

-suéltala maldito hijo de puta, no la toques-Edward gritaba, nunca lo había visto así y eso me hiso reaccionar y removerme en los brazos de Demetri, haciendo que este apretara más mi brazo y me apuntara con el arma en la cabeza.

-quieta muñeca, no te querrás hacer daño- me estremecí cuando me lo susurro al oído- Edward cuando vas a entender, que si yo me enfurezco no es bueno para ti, ósea para ella- todo lo dijo con suma tranquilidad como si estuviera hablando de algo normal.

-no me quiere a mi, déjala ir aquí me tienes- Edward empezó a bajar a dejar el arma en el piso, luego se levanto con las manos arriba-suéltala

-mmm… es una oferta tentadora-el agarre en mi brazo se aflojo y dejo de apuntarme, aproveche eso eh hice un acto de valentía o locura tal vez, agarre un jarrón, el favorito de mi mamá para ser exactos, y se lo partí en la cabeza.

-que mierda…-cuando se iba a girar Edward se abalanzo sobre el tratando de quitarle el arma, la cual callo lejos de los dos, Demetri le pego a Edward un puñetazo en el estomago, el cual me hiso gritar a mi, que no sabia que hacer, decidí llamar a la policía, pero cuando iba a ir por el teléfono, mi maldita torpeza intervino.

Me caí, cuando me iba a levantar sentí como me tiraban del pie

-suéltame estúpido- pataleaba para poder liberarme, creo que le di una en la cara

-maldita perra, me las pagaras-jalo de mi mas fuerte, dejándome debajo de el- te enseñare a no meterte conmigo

-Edward-grite, tratando de zafarme de el, cosa imposible, ya que era muy fuerte.

-Nadie te va a poder defender muñeca- ¿Dónde estaba Edward?, con todo el asco que le tenía, le escupí en la cara, el me miro con odio y dijo.

-Perra- y me dio un cachetazo, que me dio vuelta la cara, sentía mi mejilla arder me dolía, el imbécil me partió el labio; vi como se dispuso para pegarme otra, yo cerré los ojos esperando el impacto, que de hecho, nunca llego

Abrí los ojos para ver lo que había pasado, y pude ver a Edward pelear con Demetri solo que esta vez, Edward tenía el control; sentía miedo que le pasara algo a Edward.

Edward le dio un golpe en la cara que al parecer lo dejo inconsciente. Ed se levanto y vino hacia mi, que estaba temblando de miedo.

-tranquila amor- cuando me dijo así no solo me relaje sino que unas mariposas revolotearon en mi estomago-shhh ya paso- el me atrajo hacia su pecho, donde yo me acurruque

-Ed, ¿Qué fue Todo eso?- el me callo con un beso, muy diferente, este era dulce, suave y ¿con amor? Creo que estoy confundiendo, yo claro le devolví el beso con todas mis emociones, laque más sobresalía era el amor.

-ahhh, lamento interrumpir tal escena, muy romántica-Edward se separo de mi para ver a Demetri que nos apuntaba con un arma, pude ver su rostro lleno de sangre y moretones-pero tengo que matar a Edward, ya sabes muñeca venganza- yo me aferre a Edward y cerré los ojos esperando que nos matara.

Entonces sentí un balazo, y me puse a llorar histéricamente, no iba a poder vivir sin Edward el lo era todo para mi, no iba a poder seguir, no le dije que lo amaba.

-shhhhh, Bella, amor mírame, tranquila-cuando sentí sus voz, abrí mis ojos, y estaba ahí mi Adonis estaba ahí

-entonces…-aleje mi mirada de el y vi a Demetri muerto y detrás de el un chico un poco bajo de traje, que estaba guardando el arma.

-Alec, gracias hermano- Edward se paro a saludar al tal Alec, quien sonrió y dijo

-ahí Edward que harías sin mi, deberías agradecer que llegue a tiempo sino mañana hubiera estado de velorio y sabes que eso no me gusta- ladeo la cabeza y su mirada por primera vez se fijo en mi- y supongo que esta chica es Bella ¿no?

-Como… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- realmente estaba extrañada de que lo supiera

-fácil-lo mire para que me lo digiera, el giro su cabeza hacia Edward- este hombre me a torturado hablando de ti, cada vez que lo llamaba.

Edward se sonrojo, se veía tan adorable, pero no se me había olvidado que debía aclarar muchos temas con él, era el momento de la verdad…

* * *

** HOLA!**

**Bueno chicas aca esta el cap que iba a subir el 30 pero no pude por que no tuve internet pero ahora si :D…Que les pareció? Les gusto?no? sugerencias,opinones no duden en decírmelas… ahora de la historia, creo que sospechábamos algo de Ed no? Bueno pero esperemos que el lo confirme XD… gracias a todas por sus reviews que me encata leerlos, a las que me pusieron como favorita & sus alertas de verdad gracias… Buee nos leemos pronto, Besos, cuídense :D**

** Un Review (?**

** Att: Abiii Cullen**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 9

…Era momento de la verdad

Estaba en mi habitación, esperando a que Edward, me diga la verdad, que me aclare todas las dudas, es que de tanto pensar se me partía la cabeza; eran muchas cosas que merodeaban por mi cabeza pero todas llegaban a una sola conclusión… Edward no era lo que decía que era.

Unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos

—Entra—le dije, cuanto más pronto me diga que era lo que estaba pasando, iba a ser mejor.

Se sentó al final de mi cama, vi en sus ojos que estaba esperando miles de preguntas, que las tenia pero las dejaría para después ahora solo tenía una— ¿Quién diablos eres? Y no te atrevas a mentir—el suspiro y me miro fijamente, tanto que me hiso estremecer— ¿quieres contarme lo hoy o quieres que espere hasta mañana?—pregunte con ironía. El suspiro y empezó a contarme.

—Mi Familia nunca fue muy normal que digamos, mis padres eran muy religiosos no faltaban ni un domingo a la iglesia, arrastrándome a mí con ellos, crecí con muchas reglas, casi todo estaba prohibido para mis padres—el tomo aire para seguir con la historia, yo solo lo miraba esperando a que empezara—iba a un colegio religioso que era solo para hombres, porque decían que "el que evita la tentación, evita el pecado" toda mi vida era aburrida pero siempre seguía sus normas. Un día mis padres vinieron a visitarme, era raro que vinieran ya que no contábamos con una relación cariñosa, ni amorosa porque ellos siempre eran apegados a las reglas. Ese día mis padres me dijeron que estaba todo listo para que cuando terminara el colegio empezarían a prepararme para ir a un seminario y luego poder ser un siervo de Dios, claro que yo me aterroricé de la idea, yo tenía mi futuro programado, quería estudiar y tener hijos un esposa, aunque aun era muy chico, tenían unos 10 años, era bastante maduro para mi edad.

así el padre Ramírez empezó a enseñarme. Cuando tenía trece años decidí escaparme, era una noche de lluviosa, una gran tormenta se desato; a media noche ya tenía todas mis cosas en una mochila. Cuando me estaba por ir la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y pude ver al padre Ramírez muy agitado.

Esa noche me entere que mis padres habían muerto a causa de la tormenta, chocaron en la carretera. Me sentía muy mal, ellos no eran los padres ejemplares pero eran mis padres y yo los quería, así que decidí cumplir su deseo y seguir con el seminario

Se quedo callado un momento, y yo mientras procesaba la nueva información.

A los quince años ya era todo un hombre, cada vez que salía al pueblo sentía las miradas de todas las mujeres sobre mí, a esa edad era alto, con mi cabello perfectamente despeinado, y un cuerpo que ejercitaba todos los días. seguía con mis estudios, el padre Ramírez me decía que desistiera de la idea de seguir el sacerdocio, que yo tenía que tener una familia y vivir la vida. Que el servir a Dios teníamos que hacerlo de corazón y no por culpa; pero yo no le hacía caso.

Una no he de insomnio, fui a la cocina a tomar algo cuando escuche unos ruidos en el templo así que sin hacer mucho ruido fui. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a un hombre unos centímetros más alto que yo, y apuntaba con una pistola al padre Ramírez. No sabía qué hacer, la adrenalina de ese momento era mucha, y sin pensarlo me fui encima de ese malnacido, luchamos un poco, forcejeando la pistola, cuando me logro quitar la pistola y me apuntaba; algo le dio en la cabeza y cayo inconsciente, atrás del cuerpo estaba el padre Ramírez con un palo de golf.

Luego de esa noche me di cuenta que me gusto sentir como ayudaba a alguien, como la adrenalina se esparcía por mis venas cuando luchaba contra ese criminal. Los años siguientes seguí con mis estudios normales pero no con los del seminario, empecé hacer mi vida como un adolecente normal. Cuando termine la escuela decidí cual sería mi vocación. Un tiempo más tarde ya era agente del FBI

¿AGENTE DEL FBI? Tenía que estar de broma, yo estaba en shock. Me enamore de un agente del FBI. Bien pero entonces…

—woou espera un segundo si eres… agente del FBI por que estas aquí como el cura del pueblo— el me sonrió y se acerco más a mí, tanto que nuestros rostros estaban rosándose y podía sentir su aliento tan exquisito.

—a eso iba—rodo los ojos alejándose un poco de mi— Demetri era el narcotraficante y asesino más buscado por el FBI, me llevo mucho tiempo resolver ese caso, llegando al punto de hacerme pasar por uno de los suyos. Le tendí una trampa y el cayo quedando preso en una prisión de alta seguridad; mi vida profesional no podía ir mejor hasta que se enteraron que el maldito logro escapar y mi jefe me dijo que me tenía que esconder, que no quería perder a uno de sus mejores agentes, yo me opuse pero de nada sirvió discutir. Tenían que encontrar un lugar seguro para mí, así que fui a ver al padre Ramírez, pero él me dijo que no era bueno ese lugar, pero me mandaría a un pueblo donde estaba un viejo amigo y me dejarían a cargo, ya que por los estudios de varios años sabia como manejarme.

Así que llegue aquí, pensando en lo aburrido que sería pero cuál fue mi grata sorpresa al encontrarme una chica demasiado sensual para su bien, y muy dispuesta a seducirme y no era que yo me opondría ya que mi deseo era muy fuerte.

Termino lanzándome una mirada lesiva, mientras ponía una sonrisa torcida, que era mi favorita.

—Pero igual me mentiste— sabia que me estaba comportando como una niña pero no podía evitarlo él me oculto muchas cosas.

— ¿si te lo contaba me ibas a creer? —analice las posibilidades y no definitivamente no—ahí tiene por eso no te lo dije

Los dos hicimos silencio, yo no sabía que decir o qué hacer, estaba confundida. Decidí romper con ese silencio.

— ¿Qué pasara ahora Edward? Digo Demetri ya no es un problema ¿Que harás—tenía miedo a su respuesta, no quería que se fuera, diablos lo amaba mucho y si se iba me dolería demasiado.

—no lo sé pero Bella—levanto mi barbilla y me miro con esos ojos verdes en los que siempre me perdía—pase lo que pase quiero estar contigo siempre, eres muy importante en mi vida, en este tiempo llegaste a lo más profundo de mi corazón, ya no podre vivir sin ti. Bella… Te Amo, con todo mi corazón, nunca imagine amar a alguien como te amo a ti—mis ojos se nublaron de lagrimas y me lance a sus brazos haciéndolo caer sobre la cama.

—Maldición, yo también Te amo Edward, más que a nada—él se acerco a mí y me beso con amor, era tan dulce, yo le devolví en beso tratando de que sintiera todos mis sentimientos.

Poco a poco el beso se volvió más salvaje, tuvimos que separarnos para respirar le saque su camisa y el hiso lo mismo con mi ropa. Cuando estuvimos los dos desnudos, nos acariciamos como si no hubiera mañana, con todo el amor que sentíamos. Cuando ya no pude más le dije.

—Ed…ahh…Edward… tómame ya, hazme el amor—él se posiciono en mi entrada mientras me besaba, entraba en mi lentamente, mientras yo jadeaba.

—Te amo Bella… Dios cuanto te amo— y me embistió lentamente, hoy teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo para amarnos, solo éramos él y yo nada ni nadie más existía.

Sus embestidas fueron subiendo el ritmo a medida que yo se lo pedí, en el cuarto solo se escuchaban nuestros jadeos, gemidos y gritos de placer.

Cuando estábamos por terminar Edward, me tomo mis caderas salió de mi para volver a entrar en mi con fuerza, eso fue todo lo que necesite para venirme junto a él gritando su nombre y Edward el mío.

Edward se desplomo sobre mi pero luego giro dejándome a mí sobre su pecho.

—Te Amo—fue lo único que dije medio dormida

—yo también Te Amo, ahora duerme mi ángel, yo cuidare tus sueños cada noche de mi vida—y con esas palabras caí rendida en os brazos de Morfeo…

Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón miles de perdones, perdón por no actualizar en mucho tiempo, pero es que no podía escribir, no sé porque pero la inspiración no llegaba, y para escribir cualquier cosa decidí no escribir nada, como leí una vez la inspiración no es algo que se pueda comprar es algo que viene sola. Gracias a todas por esperarme, por sus Review me encanta GRACIAS a las que me pusieron como favoritas y sus alertas muchas gracias.

Que le pareció el capi? Le gusto? No? Podría se mejor a que si? Jaja bueno espero sus Review para sugerencias, correcciones o felicitaciones.

Con respecto al capi muchas obviamente adivinaron lo que pasaría pero acá esta la historia de Edward contada de su boca, el lemmon se que fue muy ligero pero prometo recompensarlas en el próximo capi :D

Gracias una vez más por esperarme, y hasta el próximo capi que es muy pronto BESOS, TKM

Un Review (?

Att: Abiii Cullen


	11. Chapter 11 cap 10

**Summary:** -Ahh Sii… Soy una pecadora- gemí en su Oido – Cual Sera Mi Castigo Padre?- Senti Como Su Miembro rosaba mi entrada.

-Quemarte Conmigo- Y Con eso me embistió con fuerza asiéndome perder la cabeza…

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

Había pasado dos meses desde que Edward me dijo la verdad, en estos dos meses pasaron muchas cosas. Una de ellas fue que con Edward al fin pudimos estar juntos, sin escondernos y vaya si nos costó eso; el conto su verdadera identidad, y el anterior sacerdote, que volvió al pueblo, lo confirmo haciendo que la gente se sorprendiera y murmurara cosas.

Pasó unas semanas desde la "confesión" de Edward y todavía la gente seguía hablando, pero fue peor cuando Edward y yo nos paseamos de la mano, haciéndonos cariños, por la plaza principal, creo haber visto a más de una persona miraba con desaprobación, y a varias estúpidas mirarme con odio, no podían soportar que estuviera con mi dios griego.

Yo estaba plenamente feliz, como en una nube; no podía creer que tenía al ser más perfecto de la tierra.

Mis padres mucha importancia no le dieron, al contrario de lo que yo esperaba era que mínimo decirme que me tenía que alejar de Edward, o que me mandarían a un internado en suiza o algo por el estilo. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a unos muy comprensivos padres; hasta me pidieron disculpas, por todo sus errores y sus ausencias, dijeron que si yo era feliz, ellos lo serian.

—Bella, ya es hora baja—grito Edward desde el piso de abajo.

* * *

—Felicidades señorita Swan—me dijo el señor Banner, entregándome el diploma. Si, hoy es mi graduación, por fin no veía la hora de terminar mis estudios; pero ahora tendría que ingresar a la universidad, cosa que me puso de mal humor muchos días porque pensaba que vería menos a Edward, pero como lo hace cada día el me sorprendió cuando me dijo que tenía un apartamento en Chicago; ¡Sí! me propuso que fuéramos a vivir juntos y quién soy yo para negarme.

Alice y Rosalie también van a ir a la misma universidad que yo, las dos con sus respectivos novios; Alice conoció a Jasper, que no era de mi total agrado al principio pero luego se convirtió en un gran amigo al igual que el pendejo de Emmett, ambos son como los hermanos que nunca tuve. Decir que soy feliz es quedarse corto, tengo a los mejor amigos, y a mi dios Griego, el mejor en todos los aspectos tanto dentro de la cama como fuera.

Cuando baje del escenario sentí unos muy fuertes brazos rodeándome y subiéndome un par de centímetros del suelo.

—Emmett Idiota, bájame ahora—le dije mientras trataba de zafarme de sus brazos

—Bellita, yo solo te quería felicitar por tu graduación—dijo con un puchero mientras me bajaba.

—Me podrías felicitar como lo hace la gente normal—le dije, mira a mi alrededor y estaban mis amigos y mi novio aguantándose la risa, los fulmine con la mirada.

—Bell's habrá una fiesta en mi casa vienes ¿verdad que si?—me pregunto Alice mientras me miraba con sus ojos como los de gato de shrek.

—claro Ali, ya te dije que si iría no tienes porque ponerme esa cara de cachorrito sufrido—le conteste, luego me acorde porque estábamos aquí— ¡Felicidades Perras! no puedo creer que se Allan graduado sin sobornar o acostarse con ningún profesor—

—Lo mismo podríamos decir de ti— dijeron las dos, antes de abrazarme muy fuertemente, cuando me soltaron me vi envuelta en otro abrazo.

—Felicidades Bella—dijo Jasper regalándome una sonrisa sincera; luego de él vinieron mis padres y otros amigos, pero todavía no había recibido las felicidades de quien yo quería, y eso me tenía desesperada buscándolo.

Mientras miraba atreves de la multitud de gente pero no lo vi. Sentí como unos muy fuertes y cálidos brazos me abrazaban por la espalda.

— ¿Buscabas a alguien en especial?— me pregunto susurrándome en el oído, haciéndome estremecer, me di vuelta enfrentándolo y dije:

—creo que lo acabo de encontrar— y lo bese con pasión y amor, cada beso que nos dábamos era una experiencia, si pudiera estar besándolo todo el día lo haría, aunque pensándolo bien, solo besándolo no.

El beso se fue convirtiendo rápidamente en más apasionado, su lengua recorría cada rincón de mi boca como yo de la suya, el deseo aumentaba cada vez más, pero estábamos con mucho público para hacer algo, así que nos separamos jadeando.

—Prometo recompensarte esta noche—dijo apoyando su frente con la mía, con su vos todavía jadeante— Por cierto, ¡felicidades!— y me volvió a besar esta vez con mucho amor, con todo el amor que nos sentíamos— Te amo— cada vez que lo escuchaba decir aquello mi corazón se llenaba de alegría y me preguntaba ¿Cómo pude tener tanta suerte de encontrarlo a él? Creo que nunca lo sabré.

—Yo también Te amo— pude ver como su sonrisa se ensanchaba aun más y como sus ojos brillaban de emoción…

* * *

De verdad hice algo muy bueno para que Dios me pusiera, en mi camino a este hermoso ángel, todavía no podía creer que estuviera con ella, que ella me amara como yo la amaba a ella; aunque no fue fácil cuando todos se enteraron la verdad, logramos superarlo todo.

No recuerdo que en mi vida allá sido tan feliz como lo soy ahora, ella es todo para mí. El solo pensar que pudiera pasarle algo me enloquece, no logro ver mi vida si no es con ella, se convirtió en la fuente de mi vitalidad.

En cuanto al trabajo, decidí dejar las misiones de riesgos de lados, primero porque al principal problema mío, estaba muerto, y la segunda para que vaya a mentir, no me gusta estar ni un minuto separado de Bella, así que lo deje. Pero con Alec nos decidimos a abrir nuestra propia agencia de seguridad en Chicago, allí donde pueda estar cerca de Bella y poder empezar nuestras vidas juntos.

—Edward, ven a bailar conmigo—me llamo mi Bella, cuando llegue hasta ella la atraje a mi cuerpo, se acerco a mi oído y me susurro— ¿en qué mundo estabas?

—En el tuyo, siempre en el tuyo— ella me sonrió, con esa sonrisa que me hacía perder la cabeza.

Empezamos a bailar al ritmo de la música, cuando la música se volvió más sensual, Bella se pego más a mí, y empezó a mover sus caderas; sentía como una parte de mi cuerpo se empezaba a despertar, ella también lo noto porque se le formo un sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

Se dio vuelta dándome la espalda la espalda, yo puse mis manos en su cadera, y la atraje más hacia mí; movía sus caderas sugestivamente, yo ya estaba más duro que una piedra; gruñí cuando choco sus caderas contra mi miembro.

—este juego se puede jugar de a dos—le dije en su oído mordiendo y lamiéndolo, ella gimió. Empecé a acariciarle por encima de la ropa, Gracias a Dios que estaba todo oscuro que nadie nos vería, aparte que todos estaban en su mundo, llegue hasta su pantalón, desabroche el primer botón para que pudiera entrar mi mano.

— ¿q-que haces?— pregunto Bella sin aliento, amada las sensaciones que le provocaba.

—Shhh, Disfruta—le dije en el oído, mis manos siguieron su recorrido, busque su clítoris, y empecé a pellizcarlo, Bella tenia la respiración agitada dejo caer su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Ed-edw-ard— gimió Bella cuando enterré dos dedos en ella, los movía lentamente, torturándola.

— ¿Qué quiere Bella? Dímelo— le ordene mientras seguía con mi ritmo, mi miembro la necesitaba más que nunca, estaba más que duro.

—Mmm…ma-más rápido— Y así lo hice moví mis dedos frenéticamente en su interior, mientras que con mi pulgar masajeaba su clítoris—Te-e necesito Ed-ward— saque mis dedos de su interior, cosa que provoco que ella bufara pero antes de que digiera algo la saque de la casa de Alice, y la lleve donde estaba mi coche, alejado de todos los demás, cerca de un sendero en la parte de atrás de la casa de Alice.

Subí al asiento del conductor, y la senté en mi regazo y la bese con toda la pasión que sentía, mi lengua jugó con la suya, chupándola y mordisqueándosela.

—Bella—gemí cuando se empezó a mover enzima mío, restregándose a mi más endurecido miembro, la agarre por las caderas y empecé a chocar mi miembro contra ella.

Se salió de mi regazo solo para sacarse del estorboso pantalón mi entras yo me sacaba la camisa por la cabeza, se volvió a sentar encima de mí ahora solo con una diminuta tanga; la ayude a sacarse la remera mientras nos besábamos desesperadamente, trace un camino de besos húmedos desde su mentón hasta su cuello.

—Edward te necesito—llorisqueó Bella Mientras yo le sacaba el sujetador dejando ver sus hermosos pechos, con sus pezones totalmente endurecidos.

—Paciencia hermosa— le dije para luego chupar sus pezones, morderlos, Bella solo gemía, si para ella esto era una tortura para mí también lo era, estaba a punto de explotar mi dolorosa erección me pedía que me entierre en lo más profundo de ella.

—Me vengare Edward—gruño Bella, yo no podía más así que rompí su tanga, ganándome una mirada de reprobación de ella, baje el cierre de mi pantalón lo baje hasta las rodillas junto con mi bóxer y luego me enterré en ella, gemimos los dos a la vez demasiado alto.

—aggg, Bella ere-res tan malditamente caliente y ahh estrecha— ella se empezó a Saltar sobre mi miembro, puso sus manos en mis hombros para tomar impulso.

—Edward, ed ahh Edward— no decía más que incoherencias, era igual que yo no podía pensar mucho con ella montándome, hice el asiento más para atrás todo lo que podía.

—Apóyate en el volante—y así lo hizo, apoyo su espalda el volante, yo la agarre por los muslos y la penetre fuertemente logrado que gritáramos, las sensaciones y el placer que estaba nos segaban, tome uno de sus pechos, con mi mano mientras la penetraba salvamente, sentía como en cualquier momento me liberaría y no quería hacerlo antes que ella— Bella me voy a correr acompáñame amor, quiero sentir como tus jugos me envuelven, como aprietas mi verga, córrete Bella— y así lo hizo sentí como sus paredes se contrajeron alrededor de mi miembro, me lo apretó hasta casi me llego a doler, pero eso me hizo liberarme.

Los dos gritamos nuestros nombres cuanto llegamos a la cima del placer, caí rendido sobre su estomago, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

—Eres jodidamente un dios—dijo Bella tratando de recuperar el aliento, mi respiración no estaba mejor que la suya, me enderece aun en su interior. Los dos estábamos transpirados, yo ni siquiera me había sacado el pantalón.

—Tú eres mi diosa— le dije besándola suavemente.

—Que dices de ir a mi casa, que está sola, y no sé, quizás pueda cobrar mi venganza—me dijo mordiendo suavemente mi cuello, yo me puse duro de solo pensar en su venganza.

—Sos mi perdición Bella— Salí de su interior, cuando ella se sentó en el asiento del copiloto puse en marcha el auto a toda velocidad queriendo llegar a su casa lo más pronto posible…

* * *

**Hola! Lo sé, Losé Tiempo sin aparecer Lo lamento MUCHO de verdad quizás no me crean pero en verdad lo siento mucho, perdón x no dar señales de vida, pero Mi vida era un caos, tantos problemas, con mis padres, mi hermano, en fin mi Familia, y ahora agreguémosle la escuela, GRACIAS por sus Reviews me encantan! Volviendo al tema de la historia ahora estoy con muchos menos problemas (gracias a dios) asi que la buena noticia es que van a saber de mi mucho más seguido :D ahora si… que les pareció el cap? Les gusto? No? Los Odiaron? :p Buee todo lo que me quieran decir, me lo escriben :D Chicas ya estamos próximas al final de esta historia, no le quedan mucho capis ya :/ … bueno no les tengo nada más que decir ahh sisi FELICES PASCUAS! Pásenla muy bien con sus familias :D bueno seguro que la semana que viene tienen noticias mias Las quiero**

** Att: Abiii Cullen**

** Un Reviws (?**


End file.
